una conversación
by lau-hb
Summary: Edward se fue y no regreso, Jacob se alejo de la nada ocultando un gran secreto del cual ella nunca se entero, dos suceso mas que cambian su vida y una conversación que lo dice todo. Es mi primer one-shot y el summary esta mas o menos pero entreen y lean


Ya había pasado un año desde que los Cullen se habían ido, Bella quedó sola, destrozada por dentro, sentía como su corazón día a día seguía sangrando, dejaba de latir, parecía un muerto en vida por que eso era lo que era ahora un muerte que solo caminaba entre los vivos para mantener una apariencia, comía, iba a la escuela, dormía, hablaba cuando debía pero de preferencia no lo hacía.

Y ahí estaba ella, con la sonrisa fingida ante las demás que le dejo la partida de aquel amor, como un verano sin su sol, sin la mitad de su vida con la que pensó que estaría eternamente, en un callejón sin salida, viendo su vida pasar sin razón alguna, tratando de sanar sus heridas sin ningún éxito alguno, si no puros intentos fallidos. Hay estaba ella entre su amor y su olvido, entre recuerdos y su olvido, entre el silencio y su voz.

Entonces aparece Jacob el cual la ayuda a salir adelante, le otorga todo su cariño ella lo acepta, su corazón no está curado del todo pero ya tiene parches que le ayudan a seguir adelante, todo iba mejorando, sentía que podía volver a vivir aunque siempre le dolería la partida de aquellas personas que tanto quiere.

Pero para Isabella Swan no todo podía ser perfecto de un tiempo para acá, sin previo aviso Jacob, se alejó de ella, la ignoraba por completo, esos parches que ella pensó que tenía y la ayudaban no servían de nada se fueron quitando de nuevo y aquel corazón que parecía que se estaba recuperando volvió a sangrar como la primer vez, y de nuevo se encontraba totalmente sola las heridas se volvían a abrir.

El día de hoy había ido al Port Angeles a tratar de distraerse, aunque lo que sucedió fue algo peor, mientras ella caminaba un hombre la empezó a seguir lentamente hasta que al cabo de unos minutos eso se volvió en una persecución , ella se asusto y trató de correr más rápido, pero todo fue inútil él era más rápido que ella, cuando la alcanzó le tapó la boca con la mano, así, acallando el grito que moría por salir de la boca de Bella, la llevó a uno de los tantos callejones que había, que se encontraban prácticamente desolados.

La empezó a tocar con algo de brusquedad mientras, le subía lentamente la blusa y desabrochar el pantalón, le tocó cada parte de su cuerpo, sin excepción alguna, ella trataba de gritar, mientras manoteaba pero no servía de nada, él era más fuerte que ella, mientras lloraba de la frustración que sentía de no poder hacer nada mientras, él, en un acto de decepción y para calmara y poder seguir haciendo aquella labor tan repulsiva ante los ojos de ella, llegó a golpearla varias veces, sin remordimiento alguno.

Mientras ella lloraba a un mas de la frustración que sentía al no poder hacer nada, él la seguía tentando, siguió con su labor por un gran rato, mientras ella no paraba de derramar lagrimas, después de que aquel hombre logro su cometido y sació sus ansias se fue y la dejó tirada en aquel callejón, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Bella se sentía sucia, después de unas horas, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, corrió hacia donde había dejando su camioneta aún con rastro de las lágrimas de hace tan solo unos instantes, se fue directo a su casa, al llegar se alegro de que Charlie no llegara hasta mañana porque se había ido arreglar unas cosas de la comisaria así él no la vería en ese estado tan deplorable en la que se encontraba, se dirigió al baño, abrió la regadera y así como estaba se metió, el agua estaba helada pero para ella era nada, no lo sintió, lo único que abarcaba su cabeza en esos momentos eran recuerdos de aquella tarde tan espantosa.

Se enjabonó infinidad de veces pero no bastaban para quitar aquella sensación, todavía podía sentir las manos de aquel hombre en todo su cuerpo, una vez y otra y otra. Lloró todavía más de lo que ella misma podía imaginarse, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Tuvo pesadillas en toda la noche, en la cuales repetía una vez y otra lo que había pasado esa misma tarde y todas con el mismo final, en los cuales ella se quedaba sola sin nadie que la ayudara ni un amigo que si quiera pudiera darle una mano en la cual se pudiera apoyar. Despertó una y otra vez en toda la noche, para darse cuenta en ese mismo instante que su pesadilla se hacía realidad, no tenía a nadie, estaba sola y con ese dolor que la invadía de pies a cabeza.

A Bella se le hacía imposible creer que apenas hace unos meses lo tuvo todo, al novio perfecto, la mejor amiga casi como su hermana y su mejor amigo y de la nada se queda sola, sin nada.

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido, Bella estaba más fría que nunca, no quería comer, no tenía ganas de nada. El martes decidió ir a hablar con Jacob, ella quería hablar con alguien, aquel secreto la estaba quemando por dentro y fue con la esperanza de poder recuperar a su amigo pero lo único que consiguió fue que él le pidiera que se fuera y que la ignorara, le rogó para que la escuchara solo unos instantes pero todo fue en vano el siguió como si nadie le hablara, en esos momentos se pregunto ¿si le podían lastimar todavía más?, porque romper el corazón no, eso sí que no, más no se podía, ¿cómo era que todavía era capaz de caminar? no lo sabía, era una pregunta que a diario se hacía, destrozada por la indiferencia de él y más en estos momentos que más lo ocupaba, se fue.

Enojada, con lágrimas ya corriendo por sus mejillas llegó a su casa, Charlie todavía no había llegado, metió varias de sus cosas en una maleta y decidió irse ya no soportaba más aquella situación. Le dejó una nota a su papá, diciéndole que no se preocupara que era lo mejor para ella en estos momentos, que por favor no la buscara y se fue.

Ya ha pasado un año, largo para unos, para otros llenos de sorpresas y algunos lo han pasado viviendo en sus recuerdos.

Jacob al saber que ella se fue se sintió culpable, por las muchas veces que lo buscó y él no hizo caso alguno, con mucho esfuerzo respeto su decisión, le dolía desde que tenía que ser indiferente con ella, se moría por decirla la verdad que se había convertido en un licántropo, en un maldito hombre lobo que lo único que sirvió fue complicar su vida.

Mientras tanto los Cullen no lo estaban pasando también, sufrían por la ausencia de la que pudo llegar a hacer una nueva integrante de la familia, ni se diga lo que Edward sentía su dolor era inmenso, pero en estos momentos se encontraban tomando un avión hacia Forks, aunque él no pensaba volver, esto sucedió a que Alice después de tanto tiempo y de tenerlo prohibido por su hermano, tuvo una visión que por una parte era deseada tanto como no exactamente lo que quería ver.

En aquella visión pudo apreciar a una Bella destrozada, Edward también vio aquella imagen, le dolió y más aún al sentir que, a lo mejor, era el causante de aquel dolor que su amada eterna expresaba, aunque ninguno de los dos reconoció el lugar, a primera vista, de lo único que se pudieron percatar es del escenario de donde se llevaría a cabo aquella escena, aquel clima y bosque tan característico de Forks.

Fue más que nada un impulso el que sintieron de regresar y consolarla, al principio en sus planes nada más estaba regresar Edward y Alice pero los demás alegaron que a ellos también les importaba Bella y la querían, que no por las decisiones del pasado los excluyeran, sin pensarlo más y sin alegar, abordaron todos aquel avión con el único objetivo y ansias al mismo tiempo: era de volver a verla y consolarla de aquel dolor tan grande que tenía pero que no estaban seguros del por qué.

Aquel encuentro marcaría un nuevo inicio, tanto para bien como para mal.

Cuando llegaron a su antigua casa, los recuerdos los invadieron a todos de los momentos que habían pasado con ella, pero no entendía cómo es que ella estaba sufriendo si él se fue para que ella tuviera una mejor vida más feliz, aunque no todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa decisión pero terminaron aceptando, pero cuál era la razón por la que lloraba no entendían, lo único que Edward quería hacer al tenerla enfrente de él, era consolarla y decirle lo mucho que la ama.

Fue en ese mismo momento que no solo los licántropos si no también los vampiros se percataron de aquel llanto tan desgarrador que se escuchaba en donde antes había sido el prado de Bella y Edward hace tiempo ya. Todos al detectar que el olor provenía de ella corrieron, como si de eso dependiera su vida, se percataron mutuamente otro olor más los lobos de los Cullen y ellos de los licántropos eso fue un motivo más para que aceleraran la velocidad.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo todos, se quedaron mirando a los ojos destilando odio por parte de ambos lados, pero lo más impactante fue ver a Bella hincada sobre el césped, con los puños cerrados y pegándole al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras una tenue lluvia empezaba en ese momento. Ahí se encontraba Bella viendo pasar los segundos, viendo pasar los minutos, viendo pasar el amor.

En ese momento Bella se sintió observada y levanto la vista lentamente, para encontrarse con todos aquellos pares de ojos observándola. Su expresión mostraba algo de sorpresa, enojo y tristeza a la vez. Mientras que los demás no expresaban otra cosa más que sorpresa ante la imagen que ella palpaba. Bella se levantó lentamente.

Alice trató de acercarse a ella, para mostrarle apoyo y consolarla, en cuanto ella iba a ponerle una mano en el hombro, Bella volteó y la vio a los ojos.

-No me toques – le contestó una Bella llena de coraje, mientras tensando las manos, Alice se quedó inmóvil por la reacción que ella había tenido, nunca se lo imaginó y le dolía que fuera así con ella.

-Pero Bella, yo solo quiero…..

-Que no entendiste, no me toques déjame en paz – Alice obedeció e inmediatamente se alejó de ella herida por aquellas palabras que le acababa de decir de la que ella consideraba su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, no entendía por qué estaba tan enojada, quien la pudo haber lastimado tanto y tenía miedo a aquella respuesta.

A Bella no le paraban las lágrimas, pero seguía hay parada enfrente de ellos, Edward seguía estático le dolía verla a si, como acto inconsciente se fue acercando a ella.

-Bella, por favor – le dijo con algo de dolor en la voz.

-¿Por favor? Por favor nada, ya váyanse déjenme sola, con mi dolor, al cabo no es la primera vez que lo hacen– le contestó con tono de despecho y acides, a todos les dolió lo que ella respondió, Jasper se sintió más culpable que nada en esos momentos, de tanta tensión, las emociones que estaban presentes era muchas.

-Bella, déjame explicarte….. –siguió insistiendo Edward, con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a pedir aquello.

-Que no entienden ¡LARGUENSE! – esta vez les grito, Edward trató de acercarse un poco más a ella, pero otra persona se opuso.

-¡Que acoso no entiendes que se alejen de ella! – esa fue la voz de Jacob, a lo cual los vampiros y lobos se tensaron, en esos momentos, por la situación en que se encontraban.

- Eso también va para ustedes. Y tu Jacob eres el menos indicado para reclamarles algo a ellos- dijo con tono despectivo y señalándolos a todos en ese momento la invadió una onda de coraje - ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! – todos se quedaron callados ante aquella pregunta, Bella no entendía que porque no la dejaban sufrir y llorar sola. ¿Por qué?, en esos momentos ella lo único que quería era estar sola. Ellos aparecen cuando menos los ocupaba; nunca aparecieron cuando más; _qué ironías_ pensó ella, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa seca y burlona.

-Yo te diré que hacemos nosotros aquí – dijo Rosalie con tono altanero, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos, mientras todos seguían en silencio, así que ella prosiguió- resulta que Alice tuvo una visión en la cual te veía, sufriendo, se supone que ella no debería de ver tu futuro pero….

-No lo pude evitar, perdón – la interrumpió Alice en un tenue susurro, apenas identificable para Bella.

- Entonces todos se preocuparon y por eso regresamos para ver ahora por qué sufrías tú y cuando llegamos te escuchamos llorar y gritar así que supimos dónde estabas, fin de la historia. – Bella trataba de asimilar tanta información - Y los perros no sé porque están aquí – termino Rosalie señalando a Sam y los demás.

-Nosotros solo nos preocupamos – empezó estas vez Sam al ver que todos seguían en silencio continuo – cuando escuchamos tu llanto y el olor de estas sanguijuelas, decidimos venir.

-Pero díganme a ustedes que más les da lo que me pase, si soy feliz o no es problema mío, a ustedes que más les da – trato de decir con el tono más normal que pudo, aunque no era mucho lo que lograba con los nervios de punta y una que otra lágrima todavía que derramaba pero se disfrazaban con la lluvia que caía y que cada vez iba en aumento.

-A nosotros nos importas y mucho, solo te queremos ayudar – dijo Carlisle en tono amable y cariñoso

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – Pregunto Jacob - ¿Fue otra vez él? –Dijo con odio señalando a Edward – Fue él ¿cierto? -volvió preguntar al ver que ella no contestaba nada.

-¡En verdad quieren saber que fue lo que me pasó! - les gritó dolida ante esa pregunta, nadie contestó nada solo seguían callados, así que ella lo tomo como un sí.

-Muy bien, les contaré, de como la vida me odia, como de tenerlo todo, me quedo sin absolutamente nada – al ver que todos seguían callados ella prosiguió. Todos seguían callados y la mayoría tenía la cabeza gacha, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle que no prosiguiera, todos tenían curiosidad de que era lo que le había pasado.

-Era feliz tenía un hombre extremadamente guapo que pensaba que me amaba y a su familia la llegue a querer mucho pero ¿saben qué? – preguntó en tono de reproche, pero nadie contesto – me dejó, por un estúpido accidente que ocurrió en mi cumpleaños, me dijo que esto no funcionaría y que no me amaba, su familia se fue sin despedirse ni si quiera la que considere mi mejor amiga – nadie dijo nada, esto no solo le dolía a ella si también a ellos, Alice se abrazó a Jasper fuertemente.

-Bella por favor…. – dijo Sam al ver que se estaba lastimando a ella misma con todas esas palabras

-Por favor nada déjame terminar – suspiró – en que me quede, ah, sí, ya recordé, me dejaron destrozado tanto por dentro como por fuera, no sabía como era que seguía viva sufrí mucho..

-De eso yo fui testigo – se escuchó la voz de Jacob, pero tan baja que Bella no la logró escuchar, junto con un grito de dolor, en forma de gruñido prominente de Edward.

-Y cuando pensé que ya me estaba recuperando gracias a la ayuda de Jacob, el se aleja de mí, me ignora…

-Bella, perdón es que yo… - la interrumpió Jacob, el tampoco se salvó de esta historia.

-Ya es muy tarde para esas disculpas Jake, ya es muy tarde, volví a caer en la misma depresión de antes pero esta vez fue peor – se para por unos instantes y antes de proseguir ella hizo puños las manos – y a continuación el hecho que cambio más mi vida, decidí ir a Port Angeles para distraerme y tratar de fingir ante mi padre que mi mundo no se estaba viniendo abajo, pero me perdí entre tantas calles y quedé en un callejón sin salida en la cual un hombre, que pasaba, me violó – ya no pudo hablar más los recuerdos le venían a la mente y le dolían. Todos los presentes en ese momento ante tal confesión, se sintieron impotentes al saber que ya no podían hacer nada. Y sentían culpables al saber que ellos pudieron hacer mucho.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- le reclamó Jacob, en ese momento Bella rió con sarcasmo -¡¿Por eso te fuiste?!

-Dime como querías que te dijera si me ignorabas por completo, el día que fui a hablar contigo me dijiste que desapareciera de tu vida si mal no recuerdo. – Edward se sentía como una escoria ante todo lo que tuvo que sufrir Bella cuando él se fue y según él le hacía un bien.

-Pero saben qué – dijo con nostalgia y dolor en la voz – sí es cierto fue una de las razones por las que me fui, estaba harta, ya no aguantaba más, este lugar estaba lleno de tantos recuerdos y la mayoría tristes, quería cambiar, además no tenia con quien hablar, alguien que me apoyara.

-Pero…. – interrumpió esta vez Alice

-Me fui lejos eso sí te puedo decir, me mantuve con unos ahorros que tenía, trabajaba y estudiaba, pero a los días de mi llegada me empecé a sentir mal a sí que fui con el médico, me mandó a hacer ciertos análisis y me dio una de las noticas que jamás pensé que me fuera a alegrar tanto – en ese momento cerró sus ojos, derramó algunas lágrimas, colocó sus manos en su vientre, que ahora se encontraba plano, todos se percataron de aquel pequeño detalle.

-Bella tú estabas… – dijo Edward en un tono apenas audible para ella.

-Déjame acabar- dijo de nuevo pero siguió con los ojos cerrados – Y sí, el doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada – todos se quedaron en shock en esos momentos y haciendo cuentas de los meses y según ellos ya lo debía de tener – Me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, cuando me dijo eso, llevé mis manos a mi vientre y saber que tenía una nueva vida dentro de mí, me emocionó tanto que era mi razón de ser, de seguir luchando de ocultar y sanar todas mis heridas y recuerdos que hace unas semanas me habían estado matando, dejé mis miedos atrás y seguí estudiando y trabajando para aquella personita que estaba dentro de mí, aunque la manera en que fue concebida no era algo que me daba alegría si no todo lo contrario, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.- dio un suspiro, y esta vez las lágrimas que hace minutos se habían calmado regresaron con más fuerza que antes, siguió con un nudo en la garganta– Veía mi cuerpo crecer mes a mes, fui la luna llena y de perfil con ella dentro, por que iba ser una niña ¿Saben?, sentir sus piernecitas frágiles pateando la oscuridad de mi vientre maduro, imaginaba a ciegas el color de su mirada y el timbre de su voz, restaba sin parar, días al calendario para sentirla entre mis brazos y tenerla conmigo, le compré con todos mis ahorros ropita era hermosa, de colores pasteles, su cuna…. – ya no pudo más y se soltó llorando como muchas veces lo había hecho últimamente, todos siguieron viéndola en aquel momento que era de ella solo de ella, nadie sabía como reaccionar, era algo que la comía por dentro, pero solo a ella, era un dolor de madre hacia su hijita.

-Bella yo…. – esta vez fue Esme la que intento acercarse a ella, tenía una idea de lo que la retenía en ese estado y la comprendía, Bella no la despreció, se agarró de Esme y lloró todavía más, trataba de consolarla, y era lo que Bella necesitaba un abrazo de alguien que comprendiera su dolor, todos seguía en sock. Alice lloraba en el hombro de Jasper, aunque sin lágrimas, Rosalie esta vez no dijo nada solo se quedo callada junto a Emmett, mientras le agarraba la mano, todos los demás se habían quedado en pleno silencio,

Edward se sentía culpable al igual que Jacob, pero en esos momentos que eran sagrados para Bella no se atrevieron a decir nada más. Los demás de la manada tampoco dijeron e hicieron nada aunque la situación se les hizo incomoda.

-¿Qué pasó con el bebé? –Jacob, algo inquieto y temeroso, preguntó al ver que Bella estaba un poco más tranquila, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Recuerdas lo que dije en un principio que el mundo me odia – le contestó en tono sarcástico a un en brazos de Esme y limpiándose una que otra lágrima – hace poco más de un mes agarré un taxi para ir a hacer unas compras, no me di cuenta y el conductor venía algo tomado, chocamos con una camioneta, tenía 8 meses ya mero cumplía los nueve, se me reventó la fuente me mandaron inmediatamente al hospital y tuvieron que hacer cesaría pero mi bebe nació con el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello, no alcanzaron a salvarla – dijo mientras se le volvían a acumular las lágrimas, con aquellos recuerdos. – era hermosa ¿saben? Y pequeñita, tenía unos deditos y piecitos- fue lo último que mencionó antes de que nuevas y gruesas lágrimas, derramara.

-Lo siento mucho corazón, se lo que se siente perder un hijo – trató de consolarla Esme, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, de manera maternal.

-¿Y que hago aquí?, pues desquitar mi dolor, decidí sepultarla aquí en Forks, hace unos días la enterramos, fue una misa hermosa, pero no me creo capaz de seguir en este lugar- dijo con algo de nostalgia en la voz- les agradezco que me hayan escuchado, de verdad lo necesitaba, que alguien me escuchara- dio un suspiro, de alivio y dolor a la vez.

-Bella creo que necesitamos hablar – dijo Edward, ella lo miró con un amor muy grande pero también con mucho dolor.

No era fácil ver como todas las ilusiones y metas que tenía hace un año se habían ido de la nada, no es fácil el ver derrumbarse tu felicidad como un castillo de naipes. Cada vez que ella recordaba lo que fue el ayer se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Oír esas voces en la oscuridad acusando y reclamándote. Ella solo se estaba dando ánimos para levantarse y dar su propia pelea sola.

-Hoy ya no puedo más… - comentó Bella, en un susurro, todos mantuvieron silencio y ella al ver esto, se armo de valor y prosiguió.

Y esta vez no era solo la felicidad de ella si no la de la mayoría que estaban presentes aquella tarde.

-Por favor y esto es para todos, no me creo tan fuerte como para seguir sufriendo más y este lugar me causó muchos recuerdos dolorosos, no me pidan que me quede ni nada por el estilo, mi avión sale en unas horas ya me tengo que ir, solo quería pasar a este lugar y decirle adiós definitivamente. – Se secó las últimas lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos, se paró, cerró sus ojos por última vez, aspiró aquel olor tan característico de Forks los volvió abrir y sus últimas palabras fueron – son muchas heridas las que tengo que sanar, necesito reinventarme una vez más, necesito detenerme y mi alma rescatar, necesito pensar, ya me canse de fingir que soy fuerte, necesito convencerme y perdonar, necesito estar conmigo y escuchar mi corazón. – dijo por último y dirigiéndose hacia su meta.

Ella tenía una herida muy grande y profunda la cual tenía que curar, el pasado lo debe sanar aunque el camino que empezaba ese día no era fácil en especial al hallar el perdón, después de todo el rencor que tenía acumulado.

Nadie más dijo nada a todos les dolieron esas palabras pero eran ciertas ya no había marcha atrás el mundo es como es y ya no se le podía hacer nada. Y así se fue Bella, dándole un adiós definitivo a todo lo que formaron parte de su adolescencia su único amor, su mejor amiga, su mejor amigo, aquella familia y aquella hija que perdió, ella regresaba una vez al año solo para llevarle flores a la tumba de su bebé, con la cual tanto soñó y le seguía doliendo su muerte.

Con gran esfuerzo los lobos y vampiros se fueron de aquel lugar sin decir nada con todo el dolor de su corazón y esfuerzo trataron de cumplir su promesa y no molestarla ya más y dejarla seguir con su vida. Edward sufrió mucho y aunque no fue el único, era lo que ella quería. Y así se haría. Cada uno trató de rehacer su vida.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

**HOLA! AKI LES TRAIGO UN ONE-SHOT el primero q hago hehehe DE LO QUE PASA SI VES MUCHA TELE Y ESTAS OBSECIONADA CON CREPUSCULO TEENGO MUCHO CON EL PERO UNA AMIGA ME AYUDO A HACERLO Y ADEMAS ME CORRIGIO LA ORTOGRAFIA Y SIGUE VIIVA JEJEJE ELLA TAMBN TIENE CUENTA SI QUIEREN PAZAR ES: ****.net/u/1862654/Dianight_vampire**

**BUENO CREO Q ES TOODO ESPERO Q LES GUSTE Y ME DEN SUS CRIITICAS TANTO BUENAS COMO MALAS FELIZ NAVIDAD Y CUIDENSE **

**BYE**


End file.
